


海边小镇 – Azul当代paro

by umi_shaw



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_shaw/pseuds/umi_shaw
Summary: 扭曲仙境乙女向同人Azul监两只小自卑的相互治愈的故事
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：各种角色私设非常多，主要为推动剧情发展  
> （OOC严重/低魔世界/时间大约是azul刚毕业约20岁/azul大多数时间装作人类，有人类假名和网名设定）；  
> 平行世界的低魔设定（参考DND）。魔法知识普及率极低，普通人类没见过甚至不相信魔法的存在。魔法攻击性很低，大多作为辅助用途，这个平行世界下的azul微胖+自卑；  
> 地点设定在中国沿海的一个小镇上，不是日本；  
> 监督生设定：名字是Yuu，女性，在这个平行世界里是一个负责编曲工作的社畜，自卑，有轻微神经性厌食症；  
> Yuu的亲友设定：苏玛丽，女性，昵称小苏、玛丽，性格比较直，职业是鞋履设计师。

深夜，Yuu手里提着一袋刚打包的两块热乎乎的○指原味鸡外卖，站在一家今天才开业的轻食店门前。

“小怪兽的休憩处”，Yuu低声念出了店名，她记得昨晚凌晨下班路过时，这家店外围还贴着提示施工中的围蔽喷绘布。

此时刚过凌晨0点，初春时节的海边小镇空气还是有些寒冷。店门挂牌显示营业中。Yuu透过玻璃幕墙能观察到店里面一个客人也没有。昏黄灯光笼罩住的吧台后隐约能看见一个背影正在拿着除尘掸子孤零零地在扫灰。

也许是被初春海边晚风的推动，Yuu反应过来时，手已经推开了店门玻璃推门。清脆的铃铛声响起。一道同样清亮的接待声紧跟着过来：“欢迎光临。客人有什么需要的吗？”

吧台后站着的是一位穿着薄衬衫带着点肉感的年轻男人，银色的短发蓬松地散开着，发尾有些不安分地翘起来，左耳下有一小撮较长的鬓发俏皮地卷曲着。他的皮肤白得仿佛从来不晒阳光，鼻梁上架着和发色同色的眼镜，浅灰蓝的眼睛有些清冷地看过来，口中吐出的常规营业话语让人感觉有些不好接近，但他左侧嘴角边的美人痣却微妙地点出了平衡。

Yuu走向吧台，询问有什么比较容易消化的食物。男人带着微笑不假思索地回答：“这个时候的话，香煎鲔鱼怎么样？只需要少许盐和胡椒调味，口感好、卡路里也很低，非常受欢迎的菜呢。”

“太好了，那就它吧。”鼻间闻到一阵陌生的香味，Yuu不知为何心情有些愉快，她对男人礼貌地笑了一下。

男人突然愣住没有回应，眼镜后的瞳孔明显地放大。在Yuu有些疑惑地歪头时，他很快回神，挂上营业式的微笑表情说了一句“请稍等”，然后转身取出食材熟练地开始处理。

Yuu趁着空隙观察着店内的环境。店占地并不大，但错落有致摆放的桌椅增强了店内的纵深感，外侧多是硬质木桌椅，若是白天阳光透过玻璃幕墙时那应该会是很漂亮的场景，内侧的则是皮质沙发椅围起的多人桌椅，阳光不能直接照到，感觉是隐蔽的适合私密交流的区域。在这两种桌椅中间安安静静地待着的是一架墨色的钢琴，在温柔的橙黄灯光下反射着浓墨般的深紫色。

“鲔鱼煎好了”，有些沉稳的声音突然响起，和之前偏清亮的声线不同，让Yuu差点还以为这里有其他男人在，男人带着微笑对Yuu说：“请慢用。”

Yuu刚想抬手，才想起自己还打包了○FC外卖，有些不好意思地说：“呃，要不打包带走吧。”

“鲔鱼刚出锅的时候是口感和味道最好的时候哦”，男人有些疑惑地抬了一下眼镜，“若是带走的话等回去放凉了就有腥味，会不好吃的。如果客人不赶时间，还是建议趁热品尝。我对自己的料理水平还是蛮自信的呢。”说完露出期待的表情看向Yuu。

Yuu只好应了一声，把袋子放在吧台上。鲔鱼煎得表皮有些焦脆，胡椒碎和少量的盐将鱼肉的鲜味都提炼了出来，内里深红色肉质口感柔软，略有回甘的清爽冲淡了胡椒的侵略性。Yuu忍不住开心地眯起了眼睛，恰好对上了正前方的一双浅灰蓝。

Yuu有些僵住，看着眼前的男人有些慌张地撇开眼睛，他嗓音变得有些低沉：“味道还可以吧？”

“嗯、嗯，很好吃。”Yuu低头戳着鱼肉，旁边摆盘装饰的切了十字开口小番茄咕噜噜地在原地转了一小圈。

男人转过身到后方水槽处清理厨具。不用再正对陌生男人的Yuu开始放松下来，继续吃起了煎鲔鱼。水滴溅落在男人撩起袖子的手肘处，再慢慢沿着小臂线条流下来。Yuu听见男人用随意的语气开起了话头：“说起来，这么晚了，街上都几乎没人了，你怎么会一个人在外面？”

“唔……”，Yuu吞下一块鱼肉，“有时候会工作到忘记时间……”

“是吗。”男人叹了一口气，“那也要注意安全哦，毕竟是深夜了。”

“没关系的吧，我对这里蛮熟悉的……”

“你是住在这附近吗？”

“嗯……”

“真巧，”男人笑了，“我是最近搬过来的，本来只是打算来度假，待了没几天还是坐不住就开了店……啊，对了，我姓章，立早的章，名字叫阿祖，就是妈祖庙的阿祖……毕竟”，他顿了顿，又继续说，“……我家乡在海边，家里人比较信仰海洋保护神嘛。你可以直接喊我阿祖。对了，我还不知道你的名字呢，你名字是什么？”

Yuu小声地回应：“Yuu……叫我Yuu就好。”

“Yuu……”，阿祖低声地念着名字，清理的动作无意识地慢了下来。也许是因为灯光带着温暖的橙黄色，阿祖的侧脸隐隐地染上了些粉色。

Yuu心脏漏跳了一拍，这个男人……感觉有点奇怪……

在这初春的季节里，店里暖灯熏得人迷迷糊糊的。Yuu咀嚼口腔中鲜醇味道鲔鱼肉的声音和自己微快的脉动声在耳朵里交叠在一起。在Yuu推开店门被晚风吹拂清醒过来时，店内的记忆如同美梦一般沉入记忆深处。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两只小自卑的相互治愈的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设非常多，OOC严重  
> Yuu亲友出场注意

“小苏，你说的那家店到底是在哪里呀？”Yuu和好友拉着手走在街上，周末的阳光似乎还不足以驱赶春天凉意，偶尔的微风还能带起皮肤的轻颤。

小苏拉着Yuu的手快步走着，另一只手划着手机：“嗯……应该就在附近啦。我之前路过试了一下，那家店的蛋糕超级好吃哦！不过你可能会觉得太甜了……试试别的——啊、就是这家店！”

Yuu抬头看去，“小怪兽的休憩处？……呃，这家店——”

小苏这时推开了店门，门上铃铛响起清脆的声响，小苏转过头问：“怎么了？你之前来过吗？”

“欢迎光临！”，清亮的声音随着店主转身而传达过来，是Yuu前几天晚上见过的那个年轻男人，脸上挂着营业式的微笑，脸颊略微婴儿胖，笑起来时让Yuu莫名地觉得有些可爱，“客人来得真早呢，啊、我记得你是玛丽。就餐人数是两位吗？”

“两个人！”，小苏欢快地回应，“我上次不是说要带朋友来嘛，章老板！啊、我们就坐那里就好——”，小苏大剌剌地拉着Yuu往里走，坐到了店内侧的皮质沙发位置上，“就算是清晨的太阳也会晒黑皮肤的！坐这里就不怕被晒到了——”

Yuu不知怎么感到有些心虚，小心翼翼地坐在旁边，看着阿祖拿着两份餐单走过来，在接餐单的时候看见对面笑得眯起眼睛的阿祖，Yuu下意识地别开了视线，装作不认识。

“唔——早上还是有点困，哦哦！这个我上次来的时候就想试试了！香茅柠檬烤鸡胸一份，再来杯热拿铁吧！Yuu呢？”

“嗯……春天的话就试试春卷吧……”

“春卷是油炸的吧？你确定要点它吗？你可别到时候咬了一口就……”小苏扭着眉毛问。

“……觉得油炸油腻的话可以换成越南式的春卷，那个就不是油炸的哦”，阿祖笑眯眯地推荐。

“那就越南春卷……啊、这个特殊饮料是什么？”Yuu指向某个标着皇冠小标志的饮料名问。

“这是本店的招牌碳酸果汁，本人强烈推荐哦。”又来了，这个笑眯眯的笑容。

“那就搭这个……唔，麻烦少糖。”Yuu不敢抬头只好盯着餐单。

“好的~”，阿祖抬了抬眼镜，“感谢快速下单，我会尽快送过来。”

小苏在离开的阿祖和低着头的Yuu之间切换着看了好一会，等阿祖走远之后才开口问：“你是不是认识章老板啊？”

“没有没有……”，Yuu下意识反驳，“就前几天来过一次而已。”

“这家店好像是刚开业呢”，小苏没有追问，靠在沙发椅背上望向玻璃幕墙外说，“要不是这里的装潢特别好看，我差点就要错过了……说起来这家店布置得这么好，一看就知道下了不少功夫设计的，但是完全没有打广告或者营销，好奇怪哦。”

“是吗……我没留意。”Yuu有点茫然。

Yuu背后传来脚步声，是阿祖先上饮料了：“打扰了，点的餐还有两分钟就弄好。”

小苏开朗地回应一声“麻烦啦”，看着阿祖又离开后，看着Yuu有点皱起的眉头问：“怎么了？”

Yuu有些犹豫：“两分钟，之前上饮料也就花了一分钟，你不觉得有点快过头了吗？”

“轻食店嘛！提前备好吧可能……你快试试这个特殊饮料好不好喝？”

Yuu就着吸管喝了一口：“……好喝！尤其是里面的彩色软糖，非常好吃，但是对我来说还是太甜了，不太想喝……你要吗？”

“让我试试——吸——”，小苏拿起特殊饮料喝了一口，“呜哇，这不是超好喝的嘛！甜度也不高啊，你这家伙……又开始不舒服啦？”

“嗯……”Yuu有些懊恼的时候，发现阿祖来了。他将早餐都上好后，发现果汁已经被放在小苏手边，有些皱着眉头问：“Yuu，果汁不合口味吗？”

小苏赶紧摆摆手：“啊，章老板你的果汁很好喝啦！Yuu只是不爱吃甜的——啊能麻烦来杯白开水给她吗？”

阿祖看了Yuu一眼，笑着回了小苏一声“好的”就走了。

小苏撇着嘴看向Yuu，“还说你和章老板不认识？人家都能喊出你名字了哦？”，装作夸张的哭哭脸叉起一块鸡胸肉一边吃一边说：“啊——地里的大白菜居然学会偷偷出去拱猪了，可怜的——哇好好吃！”

Yuu被逗笑了：“快吃你的肉……啊这个春卷沾柠檬汁好好吃……里面有鲜虾诶，小苏你试试沾鱼露吃。”

“——真的诶！天哪这是什么神仙男人？怎么做什么都那么好吃！啊、话说你觉得他长得怎么样啊，是不是有点漂亮啊？”

Yuu突然想起了他笑起来的婴儿肥的脸蛋：“我觉得他……挺可爱的。”

“你确定用可爱来夸男人合适吗？”

“漂亮这个词也半斤八两吧？”

“打扰了两位”，阿祖突然在身旁出声，笑容有些僵硬，放了一杯白开水在Yuu面前，又给两人分别上了一块不同的蛋糕。

“咦？我们没点蛋糕呀？”小苏怔了一下出声询问。

“真是抱歉”，阿祖露出有些烦恼的表情，“我本来对这款果汁还蛮有自信的，但没想到会不合Yuu的口味。所以我想送两位一些点心，来交换果汁口味改进建议，可以吗？”

小苏看了Yuu一眼，一只手支着脸颊说：“我个人是觉得味道很好喝很完美了哦，Yuu你呢？”

Yuu有些尴尬地看向阿祖，他浅灰蓝的眼睛安静地等待她开口，Yuu叹了一口气：“果汁真的很好喝，不是果汁的问题……我胃不太好，吃甜的会……所以、抱歉。”

“我明白了”，阿祖点了点头，脸上带着营业式笑容：“还是很感谢建议，祝你们用餐愉快。”

用笑容送走阿祖的小苏转头立马叉一块蛋糕块吃：“蔓越莓口味的——好甜好好吃！啊Yuu你要吃蛋糕吗？”

叉下自己那份蛋糕块的Yuu吃了一口，愣住了：“我这块蛋糕很好吃呢——完全不会甜腻。”

小苏一脸不相信的表情，喊着“让我试试”也叉了一块Yuu的蛋糕试：“——这个甜度好低，但是充满了柠檬和蛋奶的香味……这戚风蛋糕也太厉害了吧——”，小苏看向喝白开水的Yuu，“我可以确定一件事——”，在Yuu疑惑的视线中，小苏压低声音说：“章老板肯定喜欢你。”

“噗咳咳、你说什么？”Yuu吓得呛到了，“我和他才第二次见面啊。”

“我眼睛可不是瞎的呀，他看着你的时候眼睛都像融化的冰块一样……那个表情、啧啧……而且我一说你不吃甜的，他立马就给你送来特制的甜度很低的戚风”，小苏又开始装出哭哭脸，咬着蛋糕叉感叹：“啊——我好想要一个漂亮男人给我做超合我口味的美味食物呢——春天到了，万物复苏，又到了动物躁动的季节——”

Yuu忍不住喷笑出声，伸手抹开小苏嘴角旁的奶油塞进小苏嘴里：“快吃你的蛋糕吧！”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两只小自卑的相互治愈的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设非常多，OOC严重

晚上街边的霓虹灯仍然在亮着，把晚上八九点的街道照得如同白昼。Yuu在一根路灯下面停下脚步，旁边正好是一家轻食店，在这个时间里店里却人声鼎沸，透过玻璃幕墙能看见顾客大多是女性，座位几乎都坐满了，偶尔能看见一个高个子的绿发侍应生穿行其中，飘逸的转身带起额前一缕挑染的长黑发，明明看起来是个成年男性却笑得一脸天真烂漫。

Yuu有些踌躇，她不擅长应付人多的环境。她往吧台看去，阿祖正好装盘出餐给坐在吧台的女顾客。他似乎在耐心地听着客人说些什么，然后露出一脸自信的笑容交谈起来，卷起来的发尖随着他笑的时候轻微晃动。

啊、真好呢。Yuu低着头想。

做的食物那么好吃，装潢设计也那么好看，客人会多起来是理所应当的吧。Yuu踮着脚一点一点踩进路灯柱子的阴影里，看着阿祖和客人们言笑晏晏的样子，阿祖肯定很受客人欢迎的吧，那么好的店，怎么可能只有自己独享呢，Yuu让倾斜的路灯阴影慢慢吞噬掉了自己所有的影子。

果然还是○FC才适合自己。

海边城市的春天特别短暂，没过多少天气温就变暖多了。

Yuu提着刚打包的两份热乎乎的○FC鸡米花走在街道上，将近凌晨的晚上大多店铺都已经关门休息，只有不远处那家小怪兽的休憩处的轻食店还亮着灯光。

Yuu走过去，站在店门外往里看，这个时间几乎没有客人——除了比她早一点到的两位女性顾客，Yuu看见那两位顾客向阿祖询问了什么，阿祖有些抱歉地摇了摇头回话。那两位顾客一脸失望地叹气转身出店，她们推开店门离开时，阿祖正好看到了站在店门外的Yuu。

那两位客人很快走远了。Yuu看见阿祖向她这边挥了挥手，然后绕向吧台后侧小推门那走出来向Yuu走过来。Yuu僵在原地不知道该不该离开，正犹豫着，阿祖一手推开玻璃推门一手搭靠在另一边推门边笑着看向Yuu：“好久不见，Yuu。”他视线下移，看见那袋○FC，有些无奈地说：“哎呀，你又买油炸食品吃啦？这样对健康不好哦？”

Yuu抬起鸡米花袋子，作出无奈的动作：“没办法呀，都这个点了也就24小时的○FC还开门——”

“明明我这里还开着门呢？”阿祖拉开玻璃推门让开来，对着Yuu向店内晃了晃头，“进来吧，我给你做点吃的，你想吃什么？”

Yuu鬼使神差地抬腿走进来，走了几步后转头有些犹豫地问：“都这个时候了，没什么可以吃的了吧？”

阿祖推回玻璃推门，指尖快速地将营业牌子翻转了一个面，将“营业中”这一面翻向店内，然后转身自信地笑着对Yuu说：“放心吧，只要你想吃的我都能做出来给你哦。今晚我就当一回圣诞老人，来，告诉我你的愿望？”

Yuu“唔”了一声，眨眨眼，忍着笑意说：“那、我想吃脆皮烤肉，过了季节的圣诞老人还能满足我吗？”

“哎呀”，阿祖认真地抬了抬眼镜，“真是挑剔的愿望呢……但是不管什么愿望、我都能够满足”，他笑着扬起手，“到吧台前坐着吧，我很快就可以弄好。”

“真的吗？那个要烤很久的哦……”Yuu狡黠地说，“现在求我改愿望还来得及？”

阿祖“哼哼”两声，露出自信的笑容回答：“不需要。”转身就进了吧台后的厨房区深处不见了身影。

Yuu坐在吧台前，随手将鸡米花袋子放在了台上。没几分钟厨房那边传来了像是烤火的噼啪声，隐隐有些香味传来。Yuu打开躺在台上的鸡米花盒子，用指尖无聊地拨弄着鸡米花，心底默默期待了起来。

“看，这是你的愿望”，阿祖托着一碟烤肉放在Yuu面前，露出得意的笑容，“请慢用。”

Yuu看着面前还在嗞嗞地小幅度冒油的脆皮烤肉，吃惊地说：“十分钟都不用，怎么可能？”

“阿祖可以为你实现任何愿望……”阿祖双臂交叠搭在吧台前，低声说的话像是童话里女巫的蛊诱，嘴角的美人痣随着笑意上扬起来，“这下你相信了吧？来，快试试合不合你口味。”

Yuu捻起小叉叉入一块切得方方正正的烤肉块，小叉刺破脆皮表面发出咔嚓声，Yuu将烤肉块吹气吹凉些，然后沾了点孜然辣粉——沾粉的时候注意到阿祖正盯着鸡米花看——Yuu一口吃下烤肉块，烤肉被锁在内里的新鲜肉汁从肉层中滋溢出来，真的是现烤的……到底是怎么做到的？

“很好吃哦”Yuu出声，让阿祖很快回神过来，Yuu和那双浅灰蓝色的眼睛对视，“你要吃鸡米花吗？”

“呃……”阿祖明显地吞咽了一下，眼神有点游移，“我吃过晚饭了，而且这个卡路里也太……”

“但是你想吃的吧？你刚刚一直看着它呢”，Yuu像是发现什么小秘密般可爱地笑起来，“想吃就一起吃呀。”

“我——”阿祖的脸可疑地开始发烫，“那我、我把它装盘一下。”他拿起鸡米花袋子立马转身进入后厨房又不见了。没多久，阿祖托着一碟装盘好的鸡米花出来，神色如常。Yuu发现鸡米花被重新加热过，散发着白雾般的热气。鸡米花底下用新鲜的生菜托着，像是盛开的花一样，顶部摆放着几片翠绿的罗勒叶，旁边放着一碟鲜红色的番茄酱。

“……意外地好有仪式感呀。”Yuu感叹。

“当然。仪表是很重要的，也包括食物的装盘哦。”阿祖微微笑起来，“那我开始吃啦。”他用小叉吃下第一块炸鸡米花，松脆鸡米花被咬的声音从紧闭的嘴里变得沉闷。Yuu发现阿祖的眼睛微微眯起来，眼睛闪闪亮亮的，他看起来一脸幸福的样子。

好像很喜欢吃炸鸡呢。

店内橙黄的灯光像是阳光照得她心底暖暖的，看着阿祖一脸幸福地吃着炸鸡粒的样子，感觉自己也开始有胃口吃东西了。Yuu安静地看着阿祖吃了好几块炸鸡米花，她是真的没想到，阿祖看起来对美食那么了解那么专业的人，居然会喜欢吃炸鸡，就像小孩子一样……意外地，感觉很可爱。

“喜欢吃炸鸡吗？”Yuu低声问。

“嗯。”阿祖正咬着炸鸡粒，他用喉腔出的声音，和平时清亮的声音不同，此时的声音有些低沉，带着一点撒娇的意味。他低垂着长长的睫毛，认真专注地盯着炸鸡粒，脸颊因为咀嚼着炸鸡粒而稍稍鼓起，软绵绵的像是婴儿的脸，每咀嚼一下，嘴角边的美人痣和它上面沾着的炸面粉碎就手牵手跳起每一个舞步。

真可爱。Yuu忍不住想着，她看着那粒炸面粉碎出神，心底隐隐升起一丝妒忌，最后忍不住伸出手捻住它。

阿祖睁大了双眼，莹莹的浅灰蓝的眼睛看向Yuu，这一次，他的脸红得即使是暖橙色的灯光也遮不住。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azul视角

初夏深夜的街道如湖水静谧。

店里只留下柔和的暖色灯光，如同夜晚森林中的小小萤火虫飘在街道上。Azul打开水龙头，就着涓涓细流开始清洗剩余的玻璃杯。

“Azul~~”，拖着尾调的声音从后厨传来。

Azul头也不回地问：“什么？”

一缕长长的黑发随着从门后冒出来的绿头发上垂落下来，冒头的男性体型非常高大，他眼睛闪着开心的光：“我打扫完厨房啦！还剩好多吃的诶~我顺便热好了~~Azul一起吃嘛？”

“我就免了”，Azul斩钉截铁地回答，“今天摄入的卡路里已经差不多到限定数额了，再吃就超额了。”

“真没意思！”，绿头发男人的声音从后厨传来，开始有点闷闷的，后面逐渐开心起来，“那我打包给Jade吃，这几天他工作都在加班，还要帮我检查鞋子设计稿的细节，这个就当作奖励啦⭐”

“好好好……随你随你”，Azul敷衍着，抬起头看向拿着打包盒蹦跶地向店门走去的绿发男人，“但是不许再随便翘班了！你还欠着两个星期的工作呢！”

“知道啦——不就是偷吃了点试作甜品嘛——小气——”

Azul叹气：“真是的，明明毕业了还一副没长大的样子。”

“Azul自己不也是嘛”，绿发男人拉开店门，铃铛响起来，“明明该回去继承老家餐厅工作却跑来这边开莫名其妙的店，居然还要我打工赔甜品！”，他越说越气，抬手对着[营业中]（反面[休息中]对着店外）一个弹指，[啪]地一声把挂牌给弹翻了。

“你在干什么啊。”Azul没好气。

“我什么也没听到——”绿发男人一手抠着耳朵一手提着食物袋子蹦跶着走远了。

Azul又叹气，继续洗着手上的玻璃杯，等他将最后一个玻璃杯倒扣在沥水槽上，正在擦干手上的水渍时，门上的铃铛响了。Azul飞快地扬起练习了上万遍的笑脸：“欢迎光临！请问需要点什么呢？……啊、是小苏，好久不见了呢。”

“章老板！老章啊啊！”，小苏激动地把手拍在吧台台面上，“太好了这条街道上还有老章你这位天使在！帮个忙吧！”

Azul僵着笑容：“呃？”

——————————————————————

Azul站在公寓电梯前，提着包装好的食物盒袋子，自己胸腔内紧张的心跳声大到仿佛在空荡的走廊里回响，手心沁出了细密的汗，Azul闭上眼睛，在心里默念着：“冷静、冷静”。

“叮”的一声在耳边炸起。

Azul吓得后跳了半步，“什么啊、只是电梯啊……”，瞄了一眼电梯内，“幸好没人……丢脸死了。”快步进入电梯后，Azul伸手按了楼层按钮，发现指尖传来滑腻的汗津津的感觉。“可恶……”，他低声咒骂了一句，拿出口袋中的手巾大力地擦着手。

等走到对应的房门前，Azul深呼吸了几下，给自己做着心里暗示，“只是送吃的而已，又不是约会什么的，不要紧张、不要紧张……”，把握紧的拳头松了松，用屈起的两指敲了敲门。

深呼吸十秒后，没反应。

又敲了敲门。等了大概又十秒，还是没反应。

Azul打开手机查看v信，确认小苏发来的地址没错，又再次敲了敲门，用蚊子般的声音喊：“Yuu在吗？我是阿祖啊——啊、”，和开门后的人对上了眼睛。

眼前的人似乎还没睡醒，她迷糊地揉了揉眼睛，问：“啊……阿祖？小苏呢？”

Azul提起食物盒袋子轻轻晃了晃：“好像是临时工作有事赶着回公司去了，她让我帮忙把宵夜送过来。”

“噢，谢谢。”Yuu接过袋子看也不看就随手放置在旁边的柜子上，半眯着困倦的眼睛，推门准备关门。

“等下、”，Azul伸手抵着门，“小苏说你这两天都没好好吃饭，她拜托我看着你好好吃完再离开的。”

“是吗？”Yuu眨了眨眼睛，“好吧……请进。”

“打扰了。”Azul下意识回应。

Yuu的公寓布置得很简洁，打扫得很干净。

Azul傻站在玄关，有点不敢置信——就这样进来了？  
就这样进来了！亏他还想了半天要怎么运用推理和话术来让Yuu让他留下！  
这个女人怎么一点危机感都没有！

在前面走着的Yuu似乎察觉到什么，回过头问：“怎么了吗？”

Azul立马扬起熟练的笑脸：“什么也没有！”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azul视角

客厅电视屏幕上一个穿着破破烂烂的男性角色正站在一个篝火前发呆。

黑暗之○？

Azul捏着手柄，盘腿坐在懒人沙发上：“……所以，现在是我接替小苏继续，她原本和你约好的，她每打过一个BOSS，你就吃一份食物的约定吗？”

Yuu歪着头回答：“是的哦，看别人玩游戏的话我就不用注意到自己在咽下东西了……大概就是这样。”

Azul推了推眼镜：“这么受苦的游戏，对这份约定来说确实是个挑战呢……不过既然是客人的委托，我肯定能好好完成的，看吧。”

\--五分钟后—

“等下、怎么这么快就打掉一个BOSS了！你不用刷点魂吗！”Yuu吃惊地喊。

“你这边地图只需要现在这套装备就够用了，话说你这个丢人的血条是怎么回事，这也太长了吧这才一周目根本就不需要啊——”，Azul操控着角色点燃新篝火，手指噼里啪啦飞速花完魂就开始跑酷了起来，“已经打掉第一个BOSS了，Yuu要吃东西了哦。”

Yuu有些泄气的声音在身边传来：“好的好的，我现在就吃……”

Azul听见Yuu打开食物盒盖子的声音，听见Yuu闻到食物香味时发出的“好香”的感叹，感觉到Yuu望向他，耳边听见她问“这是什么吃的？”

“小苏说你得吃好消化的食物，我就用剩下的食材做了点。主要就是猪肉蛋液和一些新鲜玉米等蔬菜打成泥，混些调味料做成的肉馅。啊这个——”，Azul抬了抬下巴说刚打开的盒子，“这个是先将蛋液在平底锅煎成薄薄的圆形蛋皮，取出来铺上肉泥卷成长条，隔水蒸熟后切块的蛋肉卷哦，顺便因为还有很多新鲜玉米粒剩下来，我就用黄油煎了一下，撒了一点盐很好吃的，旁边的鲜芦笋也差不多处理。都是很营养健康的食物呢。”

“这个呢？”，Yuu打开另外一个盒子，“啊这个是馄饨吗？”

“是啊，用同样的肉泥做馅，为了提升口感还将一些切块的新鲜虾仁混进去，吃起来应该还不错。现在天气还有点冷吧，搭着热汤吃馄饨会暖和一点”，Azul眼镜闪过一道光，“下一个BOSS预计十分钟完成，Yuu要快点吃哦，要是等我打完第二个BOSS的时候你还没吃完第一份食物——我就要开始算你利息了哦！哼哼。”

Yuu悲鸣：“阿祖你是恶鬼吗——这也要算利息！知道了知道了我马上开始吃……”

Azul握着手柄控制着角色跑酷，听见Yuu在身边舀着勺子轻哼着陌生的小调：“小白菜呀、地里黄呀~~两三岁呀、没了娘呀~~”*①

他打掉面前的小怪，将角色停在街道上，转过头看向Yuu：“你在唱什么呢？”

Yuu呛了一下，眼神有些游移：“什么也没有、”

Azul露出怀疑的眼神：“真的吗？”

Yuu用筷子夹起蛋肉卷，眨巴着无辜的眼睛回望Azul，“真的！只是有点想吃小白菜了而已……啊呜”，对着Azul大口咬了蛋肉卷。

Azul将信将疑地继续跑酷打怪：“……想吃小白菜的话，下次我做给你吃吧。”

耳边听见小小声的“嗯”。

真奇怪。两人这样深夜在一起相处似乎也有好几次了，自然得好像认识了很多年似的，明明才认识不过一两个月。Azul手指噼里啪啦按着手柄，虽然打掉了第二个BOSS，但是为了照顾Yuu慢吞吞吃宵夜的速度，Azul就放慢速度去打路边的小怪。Yuu在旁边吃了一会馄饨，蹭过来，一边吸溜着汤汁一边说：“感觉阿祖的手指好灵活啊。”

“这是当然的吧。毕竟我可是有十只手*②……指啊。”Azul心底暗道一声好险。

“……这是什么新式冷笑话吗？”

“快吃你的宵夜！再过十分钟我就要开打BOSS了哦。”

“啊！恶鬼出现了！”

“哼哼，再不吃快点、利息就要开始利滚利了！”

“知道了、知道了！我现在马上吃芦笋呜呜呜……啊、噫！老鼠怪！”

“啊、等下”，Azul肩后的衣服被大力揪扯，力道带得他往后仰，他急忙伸腿保持平衡，“你嘴里还挂着芦笋别贴上来会弄脏衣服的、喂！”

“老鼠怪！好恶心呜”，Yuu在背后揪着Azul的衣服低声喊，嘴边的芦笋一甩一甩。

Azul赶紧操控着角色翻滚着两三剑砍倒了两只老鼠怪，叹了口气：“你看，两下就可以轻松解决的小怪，不需要害怕啊。”

“不要。”

“……快把你嘴上的芦笋吃掉。”

“好好”，Yuu吃掉嘴里的芦笋，“阿祖不吃宵夜吗？要不要也吃一点？”

Azul放下手柄，伸手抚平拍了拍衣服外套的褶皱，没好气地说：“你是不是吃不下了，想要我替你解决掉？”

“不要这么说嘛”，Yuu被戳穿了反而笑起来，夹起芦笋，“大家一起吃才好吃呀！来——啊——”

“等下、你别突然——”

啊、筷子夹着芦笋放进Azul嘴里，芦笋轻得仿佛没有重量，筷子轻轻压着Azul的舌面滑了出去。Azul舌尖半卷着筷子没有留住。

那是Yuu用过的筷子。

Azul后知后觉地红了脸。

对面的Yuu耳朵有点红，怔了两秒腾地站起来：“啊、好像有点冷了，我去弄杯热牛奶喝，阿祖你要来一杯吗？”

“呃、我——”，Azul刚开口不知道该怎么回应，就听见Yuu慌慌张张地回：“噢好的我马上也给你来一杯！”

Azul捏着手柄，看着屏幕里的角色在已经刷新完毕空无一怪的地方蒙头四转，心里忍不住暗骂了一声“小混蛋”。

① ：河北民歌小调，主要表现孤苦无依的女孩受人欺负的心情。  
② ：Azul人鱼形态设定是下身八只触手和上身两只手臂，加起来正好十只手。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azul视角

翻滚、挥剑，砍掉一个怪。

跑出去几步，翻滚、挥剑，再砍掉下一个怪。

这个游戏的世界明明那么广阔，置身其中却孤独得令人窒息。

“我回来啦”，Yuu肩上披了一块毛毯，一手拿着一个热气腾腾的杯子，在Azul身边坐下，递过来一杯热牛奶，“阿祖不冷吗？”

“谢谢、我不怎么怕冷……”，Azul喝了一口热牛奶，刚被雾气熏得朦胧的眼镜片在牛奶杯离开后迅速降温恢复清晰，“这是奶粉冲的牛奶？”

“咦，这也能喝出来吗？我选的这个牌子奶粉冲泡出来已经很接近普通牛奶了诶。”

“这无论是口感还是味道都和鲜牛奶差别很大啊。”，Azul把杯子放下，又开始寻找小怪继续翻滚。

Yuu双手捂着杯子取暖，蹭在Azul身旁委委屈屈地问：“一定得打老鼠怪吗？”

“只剩地下老鼠关卡还没打了，你要是讨厌的话，要不换一个游戏？”

“不”，Yuu半眯着眼，好像有点困了，“就这样继续吧，就这样也挺好的。”

“……那我打快一点去别的关卡吧？”

“嗯”，Yuu缩在Azul身后，吹着气，喝了几口热牛奶，“说起来，阿祖你是不是美食家呀，感觉好专业诶。”

“我家里算是开餐厅的吧……”，Azul灵活地按着手柄，“从小吃到大，嘴巴也会变得挑剔一些……”

“……做的食物也好好吃……”，Yuu迷迷糊糊的声音从背后传来。

“……Yuu喜欢吃我做的吗？”

“……喜欢……”

Azul的心漏跳了一拍。他捏着手柄，想从坚硬的躯壳上寻找勇气：“……要是喜欢的话，可以常来我的店……想吃什么我都可以给你——”

Yuu的头靠在Azul的肩膀上。

Azul僵在那没动，心如擂鼓，他看着屏幕里站在篝火旁的角色做起了待机动作。

“……Yuu？”，Azul慢慢地转过头。

啊、原来是睡着了。

Azul长长地叹了一口气，放下手柄，将Yuu搭在腿上的杯子取走放好，顺手取了一抽餐巾纸，他低下头，靠近Yuu的睡脸，用餐巾纸细细地捻走Yuu嘴边的牛奶结块。

好近。

Yuu浅浅的鼻息轻扫在他的锁骨处。

Azul凝视着近在咫尺、被热牛奶暖得润红的双唇，只要再往前一点点——

Azul停在即将碰触的界线外，僵着许久，最后还是伸手将略微滑下的毛毯捞起，双手环拢在Yuu的身后，将毛毯好好地裹紧Yuu。也许是毯子的茸毛蹭得Yuu有点痒，Yuu呢喃一声，从Azul肩膀处滑向胸前，无意识地蹭了蹭，脸贴着Azul锁骨处，找了个舒服的角度继续睡着。

Azul心跳得更厉害了，害怕心跳声会吵醒Yuu，又舍不得松开手。一声低低地叹气，隔着毛毯轻轻环抱着Yuu。

怀中温暖的人类身体渐渐地带暖了Azul原本偏低的体温。

静谧。

只剩下游戏里偶尔传来的篝火燃烧的噼啪声。


End file.
